


Ring (Hold Infinity In Your Hand)

by amathela



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-10
Updated: 2007-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, they'd never really been fighting over the same girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring (Hold Infinity In Your Hand)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between seasons two and three.

Helo isn't sure it's fair to ask the Chief to make the ring, but he does it anyway.

It's nothing much to look at, round and silver and plain, but he knows it isn't the look of the thing that counts; Tyrol tells him he pulled it from part of an old Raptor, and Helo thinks it might be perfect.

He hands it over without a word, and they don't bother going through the motions; Tyrol doesn't tell him to take care of her, or that if Helo ever hurts her he'll kick his ass. In the end, they'd never really been fighting over the same girl, and Helo thinks they both know it. But there's something in the look they share, and he thinks that whatever rivalry had existed between them is gone.

As he turns to leave, the Chief calls him back with a word, and he stops. "Congratulations," Tyrol says, and Helo nods, twisting the ring around in his fingers. _Now,_ he thinks, _for the hard part._


End file.
